Creepypasta x Reader Lemon
by DreamyKei
Summary: (Reader Insert) Yuri lemon found. Threesome and other kinky stuff inside.
1. Introduction

"Leave me alone!" I screamed with my voice cracking as I tried to evade trees on my way.

The forest didn't seem to be safe at a foggy night like this. Of course, it wouldn't be. How stupid of me! Well, it wasn't my idea to wander around here in the first place. All I know is that I woke up on a pile of dried leaves with a flashlight beside me and some notes.

I quickly got off my position when I saw—or what I think I saw—a tall and slender man with no face at all. He was wearing black suit, and his skin is pure white. He also had those tentacles that were wiggling behind him. I had to run as fast as I could.

The static noise was deafening! I didn't know what's causing it but, every time that man gets near, that jitter noise will be heard.

Here I am, running aimlessly in the woods, in the cold, dark night with these sheets of paper and flashlight occupying my both of my hands. I was simply terrified of that slender man. Then, I came across with a guy with a white mask that has black make-up on it. "This way," he says calmly as he waved his hand backward. "Follow me. You'll be safe to where I'm taking you." I couldn't breathe and think anymore, so I followed him.

He leads me to this mansion that seems suspicious. Why was it in the forest in the first place? I didn't know. All I know is that I'm safe here, _but why do I have a strange feeling about this?_ I took time to catch my breathing. It was dark in the room that I stood, so I looked for a light switch. When I finally found it, I pushed the switch up and the lights flickered. I heard laughter from behind me, causing me to stiffen. Shivers ran down my spine as I looked at behind me. Several creepy figures were slowly closing to me. I backed away nervously and stopped when my back landed on something. I hesitantly looked up and saw the slender man who chased after me. In the last second, I screamed in terror.

_That's how I got into the Creepypasta territory._


	2. Masky

"C'mon Masky! Just a quick glance!"

"No."

I pouted, staring at him while he reads a book. I was lying on my stomach on the couch while he sits in front of me. "Puhleaseeeeee?" I asked him. He paused on his book and looked at me. He shook his head no and returned reading. I groaned and flipped to my back side.

I've been wondering what was behind his mask since I ran into this mansion. Well, he was in fact the one who guided me in here. Here we are now, in his room, on his couch and I'm simply trying to persuade him to get his mask off. I sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Why can't you just let me have a look on your face?" I asked him rather bored and whiny. "If you're afraid of me being terrified, don't. I got used to your creepy faces." It's true that I got used to their creepy faces because of their 'special training' where they stare at me and I stare at them. It was hard at first.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to." He suddenly stands up and excuses himself to store the book away. Suddenly, a thought popped in my head:

_Why am I persuading him when I could just yank it off his face?!_

I face-palmed myself in my thoughts. How could I be so stupid?

Before he got back, I hid behind his couch so he won't see me. I heard a creak on the door and light came from it. It seems that Masky's back. I heard the door click. He locked the door.

_Perfect! Nobody will be able to see his face but me!_

He told me that nobody in the pasta family ever saw what's under the mask. Nobody so it'll be a great honor that I'll be the one who gets to see it. He switched the lights off and sat on the couch. Everything was going into plan!

I slowly grabbed his mask from behind and tried to pull it off, but instead of me pulling his mask off, he pulled me to him. Damn, he's strong. He placed me on his lap and we just stared at each other for a while. My hands were still on his mask. I was really desperate to take it off but his hands were still having a tight grip onto my wrists, preventing me from doing so. Also, his hands were preventing me from moving.

"Please let me see your face…" I begged of him. "If there's anything you want, I'll be gladly to give you just name it!"

He chuckled lowly. "Anything, huh?" I nodded at him, eagerly wanting to take it off. He suddenly let my wrists go and his hands stroked my sides down until his hands reached the sides of my waist. I shivered and gulped and blushed.

He pulled me close and leaned to my ear, whispering: "Very well, cooperate with me." My heart skipped a beat at how seductive he sounded. Well, it led me here. No more turning back. I took his mask off slowly upwards. Very soon, his mouth showed with a smirk plastered on it. As I took his mask off, he lifts my shirt, too. I stopped when I reached his nose and gasped, huffing.

"What's the matter?~" He chuckled. "Didn't you want this?" I bit my lip and fought the chills running through my exposed stomach. I must be really red by now.

I resumed on lifting his mask, and so did he on my shirt. His nose showed and slowly his eyes. On his point of view, my boobs were now the ones showing. I closed my eyes in embarrassment and covered my chest instead of taking fully the mask off.

I felt his hands move onto my arms. "Don't hide those. You're beautiful, okay? Besides, you were the one who desperately wanting to have a look on my face…" I felt his breathing tickling my ear. "I desperately want your body…" My breath hitched as he licked my ear, my eyes squeezing shut.

Pretty soon, I felt his lips onto mine. He was so gentle and rough at the same time. I opened my eyes and tried to have a look on his eyes. Too bad, he's closing his, so I closed mine, too. He soon pulled away from the kiss, making me open my eyes. I adjusted to the darkness and then had a great look on his face.

_He's hot… I cannot breath-_

"M-Masky?..." I stuttered. I was rather nervous at where this was leading. He took off my shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. His mask and shirt, following. I was blushing at how hot he looked more without shirt. I could hear my heartbeats on my ears and it is deafening!

He soon held my arms and pulled me into another kiss, deeper this time. His tongue roamed around inside my wet cavern and I decided to play along. I was completely lying on my back on the couch, my arms around his neck. He slightly pulled away, only to catch his breath.

His hand crawled to my chest and slipped his hand under my bra. He pulled the bra upwards and bit on my nipple, making moan. I've never been this touched before. His free hand was on the other breast, squeezing it, stroking it and tweaking onto my nipple a couple of times.

I felt excited at this fact. Due to our bodies touching, we were sweating. "I'm only getting started…" Masky whispered as he licked onto my chest. He dragged his tongue upwards; he licked my jawline until it reached to my mouth again. His tongue met mine once more.

I could sense that he was gathering up the saliva in his mouth. It's gross and I don't know why he's doing that. All I know is that I love him so very much that I don't mind him doing that.

His hand was stroking my inner thigh, making me more excited. "M-Mask-Masky!" I shuddered, making him look at me. His face was flushing red and his mouth was curved into a smirk. "I love how you moan my name, _..." His hand moved upward and stroked my genital through my panties. Since I was wearing a skirt, it was easy for him to feel me.

I arched my back, clutching onto his shoulders while trying to fight the moan by biting my lip. "M-M-Maaa-aahhh!" My saliva was dripping from the side of my mouth as my eyes closed on its own. Before I came, he pulled away from his teasing. I huffed and slightly whined at it.

He pulled me up and now I'm sitting on his lap. "It's your turn now." My mouth was gapping open as I felt his bulge harden onto my womanhood. I gulped and pushed him to the back of the couch. I knelt on his sides and caressed my genital to his. I heard him growl at this. I was moaning at how much pressure it was giving me.

I'm afraid that he wasn't contented yet. He bit my nipple as I thrust my hip back and forth, rubbing his member on my you-know-what. I moaned and moaned until I felt myself getting wetter and wetter underneath. He pushed me again and I lay on my back… again.

He pulled my panties and threw it away and with his tongue, he licked my entrance below. I tugged onto his hair and moaned loudly. He went faster and faster. I tossed my head back as I screamed when I came. My hot fluids were splashing onto his face. He drank all of it. He wiped his face and licked his fingers.

Actually, he wasn't satisfied yet. He went back to my lips between my thighs only this time, his tongue was inside me. He thrusts a finger inside me as he licks. The hand with my fluids was in my mouth so I could have a taste of myself, he said.

He thrusts more and more fingers as he licks faster and thrusts harder. I was moaning loudly. I hope nobody would hear me. My cum squirted out once more and once again, he cleaned me.

He pulled away, making me look at him; he was positioning himself. I didn't even notice that he took his pants off. I blushed at how big he was. I wondered how it will even fit me. His member 's tip was resting on my entrance.

I was waiting for him to enter but he still continued to tease me. I groaned and pushed him. He sat and smirked at me. I felt his member slowly entering me. It was painful.

I groaned. I stopped when his manhood was half way inside me. I clutched onto his shoulders, balancing myself. I was shaking and he noticed it. He slowly lifted his hip close to me, his full length inside me.

"AHA-GH!" I bit my lip, my tears streaming down my face. I've never been so pained in my life. He lifted my face to look at him. "It'll pass…" He kissed me to get away from the pain.

When it was finally gone, I started rocking my hips back and forth. I bounced on him as we pulled away. He was really huge and it made me feel good. I moaned on his name over and over. He took over when he pushed me down again.

He thrusts hard and fast and so deep in me. I couldn't bear the heat between us. It was intoxicating me already. "Masky…!" His hands lifted my legs up onto his shoulders and thrust deeper. "Oh, yes, _~ Moan my name m-more~" He growled.

He went deeper that he found my good spot. My breath hitched, I felt him smirk. He hits it continuously, earning a lot of loud moans. He groaned as he gave the final thrust and squirts his seed inside me. I screamed for it was so hot that I squirted mine, too.

He lay on top of me and never pulled away. He held me in his arms and whispered: "Be ready for round two…"


	3. Masky & Hoodie

**(Note: Every chapter is a different story; it doesn't have a flow.)**

"You know, I shouldn't be the one doing all the dirty work around here…" I sighed to myself, finally being able to sit on the chair after all those house works.

Since I live in the mansion now, I study in the morning and I'll be a servant once I back from school… which is really frustrating and tiring, especially when you have… "Homework!" I groaned, throwing my books and notes on the desk. I groaned more when I realized that I had to do a lot of Math homework.

I purposely smashed my face on the desk and groaned more. My door slammed open. "What's with all the noise?!" The seemingly pissed off Hoodie exclaimed as he barges in the room, Masky following beside him. The door was left open.

"Great…" I rolled my eyes and reverted back to my composure. "What do you want? My duty's over for tonight!" Yeah, that's right. I'm working for these two, and I don't even know why's that. "And please, shut the door."

"The noise was disturbing so we came to put an end to that noise." Masky calmly said as I seemingly unable to see through his face. I sighed and grabbed the pen, scribbling my name on the paper. "I'm doing homework… don't disturb me." I groaned as I made a mistake on writing my name. I crumpled the paper and threw it on the bin.

"How can we NOT disturb you when you're disturbing US?!" Hoodie slams his palm on the table, making me commit a mistake again. I groaned and glared at the man. "Give me a break!" I growled, turning back my glance to a new paper with my hand on my chin.

I heard footsteps to the door. It opened, it closed and it clicked, locking it. There was silence after that.

As so I thought they left quietly, I felt warmth around my ear. "You know… you shouldn't be working overtime." I blushed at the fact that Masky was so close to me. How did I feel the warmth of his breathing?! I shook my head and concentrated back to my work. I felt something slimy sliding behind my neck, causing me to shiver.

I turned my head around and saw Masky's mask pulled upwards only a little bit to show his mouth. "D-did you just lick me?!" I felt a hand on my leg, making me gasp and look under the table.

"We want you to relax for a moment…" I heard from underneath, widening my eyes. There I saw Hoodie between my thighs, his mask slightly lifted, showing his smirking mouth. He grabs my thighs and licked them, making me shudder. I nearly screamed, but Masky's mouth interrupted me with a kiss. I tried to take away Hoodie's head from me, but my wrists were held by the one behind me.

The kiss deepens and I could feel myself getting excited because of this. My body is getting naughtier and naughtier every second I feel Hoodie's tongue slide across my inner thighs. The kiss turned into a make-out session, I couldn't really struggle… I couldn't help myself, so I gave in.

Masky's grip loosened and my hands were able to break free. "Enjoy the treatment, _... it's a bonus from us." Hoodie implies as he lifts my shirt up and exposing my boobs. I felt so warm… was I blushing? Masky pulled away as Hoodie emerges from my thighs and bite my tongue. I moaned, shutting my eyes. I felt cold hands toying with my nipples. They were two different hands, so they're both Masky's and Hoodie's. I was drooling at this point of time. Why was I even doing this? Why?

My hands were free, but I couldn't bring myself to stop them.

My thighs clamped themselves together and rubbed themselves on their own. It was obvious that I was horny at the moment. I huffed as Hoodie pulls away. "You're red as a tomato, _~" He chimed, grabbing my private part below. I twitched and looked away, right after a sharp moan. "My, my, wet already?" He slowly rubs his hand on it.

"S-stop… please, I don't like where this is going!" I begged, but they didn't listen. Masky whispers, "Since you like making noise, we'll let you make noise…"

Hoodie crawls back down again to my thighs. "And we'll make you love it…" My panty was slowly being removed, as well as my bra. Skirts are cruel, I tell you that. I covered my eyes with my hand and didn't dare to look at them.

"Look, Masky… she's wet…" Hoodie chuckles. I peeked through my fingers and saw him lick his finger and he thrusts it inside me. I screamed at this. It was painful. Really… really… really… painful.

"Woah, woah… take it easy, Hoodie. It's her first time. Go hard on her later…"

Both of them chuckled darkly. I felt really weak. Hoodie continues to thrust while Masky made his way biting my nipple and squeezing the other boob. I was sweating badly. Why am I letting criminals like them penetrate me?! I came to my climax and I felt something come out of my pussy.

Hoodie groaned, Masky laughs. "You horny little bitch…" Hoodie carried me to his shoulder and threw me on my bed. That action made me shudder; the cold air that sticking on my exposed sweaty skin, and pain below my abdomen were causing my hair to stand on its ends. The two muscular men started to strip in front of me as I tried to catch my breathing.

I couldn't move. No. I mustn't move.

_If I resist, I'll end up dead._

Remember, I work for them. If I deny them, who knows what they'll do to me! I'm a girl. I can't do anything since I'm helpless and innocent. They're guys. They could anything. They could even kill me!

"_, all you need to do is cooperate with us. Got that?" I nodded, sitting up. They're completely naked. Everything was exposed… even their faces. They were hot… no, sexy! I couldn't resist no more.

"You're a virgin, right?" Hoodie asks me, bending over to lean on my face. I just nodded shyly. "Hn… there's going to be loud screams tonight." He chuckled as he picked up a coin. "Masky, heads or tails to who gets her virginity?"

"Sure, I'm taking the tail." Masky agrees. Hoodie tosses the coin in the air. "You win." Masky smirks. Both of them looked at me hungrily. I felt my cheeks heat up. They grabbed my hands and lead them to their dicks. I twitched at how hot their members were.

"Now, we want that stroked and licked." Hoodie commented.

"Not to mention sucked really hard." Masky adds.

I laid on my stomach and started moving my hands up and down. Then, I licked Hoodie's head, and switched to Masky after 30 seconds. As I started sucking, they started moaning. My hands didn't stop stroking. I felt hands crawl onto my butt and pussy. I gasped and nearly choked as I moaned. I couldn't identify whose fingers are in my private parts, all I know is that both of them are making efforts to thrust in me. I pulled my mouth away from Hoodie's dick, earning a groan.

"Who told you to stop?!" He spanked me, making me moan a little louder than the usual moan I made. I continued to suck their members. After a while that seemed to take forever, Hoodie pulled my hair away from Masky's member. Masky groaned. "I'm not at my climax yet, bro."

"It's time…" They chuckled. I was almost out of breath. Hoodie turns me, making me lay on my back. I resumed on huffing. "Enjoy…" Hoodie takes my hand and let me hold onto his member. I stroked it. While I did, Masky positioned himself to enter me. He lifts my thighs up and moved closer. I could feel his member poking on my walls. I bit my lip and waited for it.

He slowly entered me.

He was so hard that I moaned loudly.

He was too big for my small one.

I couldn't bear the pain.

Tears prickled my eyes. So, this is the feeling of losing my virginity, huh? Masky thrusts his huge dick in me. I moaned and moaned as I stroked and stroked. He went deeper in me and it made me scream.

"Yessssss!" He hissed. "D-damn. You're so tight that it feels so good!"

I heard Hoodie groan. "I can't take it anymore! Let me have some of those." He pulls my hand away and lifted my back towards Masky's body. Hoodie held my ass up and thrusts his member in my hole. I screamed more. Masky bit my lip and nibbled on it. He, then, kissed me roughly. Hoodie's hands were on my nipples. Both of them were in me. Their movements were syncing.

"Moan our names, _!" Hoodie exclaimed, pinching harder.

"I-I-I'm gonna… come-" I felt hot fluids made their way out of my pussy. Both of them groaned and still resumed on thrusting. Their stamina is high. I rest my head on Masky's shoulder as I sat between them as they thrust. My moan was still there and cum was still flowing. They finally pulled away.

Hoodie moved back and let me lie on my back. Masky placed my legs on his shoulders and licked the mess I made starting from my leg to my private part. I was tired, but somehow, my body wasn't satisfied. I used all my force to get away from their grips. On the open space, I knelt and laid my head on the pillow. I opened my walls below and looked at their shocked yet excited eyes.

Hoodie slapped my ass while chuckling sexily. "You dirty little slut…" He stroked his cock before placing the tip on my glory. "What do you want?"

"Y-your dick… please."

"No. I want you to say 'master, please destroy me. I want you.'" He slapped my ass once more, making me shriek. "M-master… please destroy me. I-I want you-" He stabbed me with his mighty dagger, making me scream and tear up once more. In every thrust he made, I clutched onto the sheet.

"M-master Masky… let me lick you…" I stuck out my tongue. He smiled and went close to my mouth. I started licking and sucking. The bed made creaking sounds as both of them moved with me. It was so good that I was coming again. I felt fingers in my asshole. I was able to bite Masky's dick in the process. He groaned, making me lick it.

"Argh!" Both of them came inside me. My muffled moan was all I could hear. They pulled away and crawled beside me. They entwined their fingers to mine. They kissed my cheek.

"Take a break… you'll need it…" I've got a bad feeling about this.


	4. Jane the Killer

At the corner of the room, she stares at me like she was going to kill me any moment. I could see it from my peripheral view. It has been like this for the past few days since I started to yell at Jeff for eating the dinner I made for Jane.

I'm working as the Creepypasta family's servant here. I know that Jane has a deep hatred for Jeff... It was so deep that she wouldn't even breathe in whenever he's around.

I gulped and fastened my hands to clean all the dishes. As I heard her heels tapping on the tiled floor, I started to shiver as my hair stood at its ends. I'm down to my last plate, and finally, I finished. I walked fast out of the kitchen as I drape the apron on the rack. I held my breathing as I ran for it to my bathroom.

There's a house rule that states that no one in the mansion shall kill a human servant. They are abiding to it, but I can't help but feel uneasy. Who wouldn't be? We were alone and a killer will always be a killer. I took deep breathes in front of the mirror, trying to compose myself.

I closed my eyes for a bit; it was a bad idea. When I opened them, I saw a smiling pale woman behind me. I nearly screamed, but she covered my mouth, a knife on the other hand. "Hush, darling..." She chuckled as she stated that. She followed it with a whisper, "...you don't want me slitting your throat with this knife now, do you?" My hair stood at its ends as chills ran through my spine.

She lets me go and walked backwards to where the door was. I watched her nervously through the clear mirror. I was trembling. She puts her hand behind her, and heard a click. She must have locked the door. I gulped as my shudders intensified.

Is this the end for me?

I could hear her heels tapping towards me once more.

If it is my end, let it be quick!

I closed my eyes and quivered. She was already standing behind me. Before knowing it, I started sobbing. "Please... be quick." I choked out as tears fell from my eyes. I could feel her breathing behind my ear; her hand holding my arm. She giggled. Why are killers so sadistic?

I waited for a while...nothing was happening. I soon felt myself being twisted to my back. I felt warmth like someone was hugging me. Does Jane do this to her victims? Give them affection before giving them a perforation?

"Why are you crying?" She asked with her tone hinting slight sadness. "What's the matter? I just wanted to give you my love." I was confused. "L-love?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw her orbs staring at me. Staring at them for too long, I felt myself heat up. She smiles at me. "Yes. Love." She held my chin with her fingers, and leaned forward. My eyes widened, when her lips, suddenly touches mine. Her eyes were closed.

Her kiss... My first kiss.

There's something odd here. Why is she closing her eyes? Why is my heart suddenly so...hasty? Where did the knife go? She pulls away; she probably felt that I was confused... I hope so. She embraced me. "I'm sorry. Were you scared?"

"Yeah...Earlier, I was. Yeah..." I sheepishly laughed. "F-for a moment there... I thought I was going to die."

She pushed me forward, her eyes wide. She bats her eyes at me, making me giggle. "Cute..." I mutter. Her pale face suddenly glowed red. She lets me go and hid her face. "I-I'm so embarrassed..." I grinned for I've never seen this side of her. "You're too adorable!" I squeaked, tackling her. She let out a quiet grunt. She giggled, stroking my hair. "_..." She whispered. "I love you... And I won't have any other chances but now." She breaths to my ear. "Please, let me make love to you now while I still can."

I gulped, feeling the chills from my spine as she bit and licked on my earlobe. She slides her tongue on the side of my neck, and I could smell the aroma of her perfume. It makes me feel weird, and this sexual activity she's doing is not helping at all.

My hands are on her sides on the floor, my legs spread open with her knee touching my genitalia, and my head on her soft chest. I was a first-timer on this kind of thing, and I wasn't really expecting to do it with the same sex as me. Jane moved her leg, causing her knee slide across my labia (opening). I let out a moan as she nibbled and sucked on my neck.

I was starting to feel attracted to her. I grabbed her right chest and started to rub it. I heard her cute little moan and it made me feel like… I wanted more. I continued to rub it as she moaned against my neck. She was too vulnerable at this position. I stretched her buttoned shirt, and basically revealed her chest as the buttons fall to the floor. I went on ahead and licked her chest, going to her nipple. She didn't wear bra at all because nobody dares to rape her. She's one hell of a gal.

I bit on a nipple and rubbed the other one. She moaned loudly as she tugged onto my head. "O-oh~ You like it that way, huh?" She growled at a rather sexual way. I felt myself smirk. "I want to hear you moan some more~" I didn't know what I was saying, all I know is, I wanted to make love. Right here, right now. She moaned some more and chuckled in between. "O-oh, keep goi-going then~ ahhh~"

I did keep on going. I dragged my hand from the chest down to her flower. I began to rub her clitoris as soon as I felt it. She moaned and tossed her head back. "Keep a-ahh-t it, girl! I might reward you something nice~" So, I did. She kept on moaning until she came. I displaced my hand from it and saw her sticky stuff. "Wow." I commented, actually amazed. She was huffing underneath me. She gave me a mischievous look and bit her lip. Jane placed her hand on my chest and slowly pushed me away.

When I was reclined on my back, my elbows supporting me, she forced her tongue in my mouth and it turned out to be a make-out session. She then pulls away, much to my dismay. "Follow me, _."

She walked to the bathtub and wiggled her finger to motion me to go there. I stood up and did what she gestured me. She took the knife off her pocket and slashed at me. I squeaked and waited for my body to be chopped in half or so. But I noticed that I was just rid of my clothing… including my underwear. She giggled. "My, my… that's a nice body you have… mind if I violate it… sexually?" She said, dropping the knife on the sink. I shook my head, and sat in front of her on the seat in the tub. She stripped the remaining clothing she had on. I gulped as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Y-you're… hot.." I mumbled, she just chuckled. "Well, you've been a good girl. Here's your reward."

She held my legs and spread them apart. The cold air made me shiver. She began to lick my clitoris, my opening and thrusts three fingers inside me. I groaned and tugged onto her head while throwing my head back. I know I'm a virgin, but it didn't hurt at all. It must have been her magical hands.

She continued thrusting and I was just moaning my throat out. When I came, she giggled. "So, what do you want to be first? Scissoring, shower or double-ended dildo?~" I wasn't in shock or whatsoever. I was too aroused to pick. "Any will do…"

Jane grabs the detachable shower and turned it on. She lets the strong water tickle my genital, thus making me moan louder. She was too skilled with sexual stuff and it has made me wonder if she has done this before.

I came once more. She turned me around so I could face the side of the tub. She positioned herself between me. She sat on me; my leg between hers and her genital on mine. She starts to rub her area on mine. It was so much better than the shower. Both of us moaned until we came once more. She still had one more thing on her sleeve and it made me wonder if she even gets tired!

She pulls out a long phallic object with both ends shaped like a man's member. Both of us sucked and licked on our own side, occasionally making out. She slipped it in her womanhood and then into mine. I began to move my pelvic and so did she. Our moans were the only ones we could hear, echoing in the bathroom. Let's just hope nobody is out there, listening to our moans. We came to our climax. Jane fell on top of me as she turned the shower off.

Exhaustion washed over us, so we ended up sleeping in the tub till the next day.


End file.
